If Only Love Were as Easy as Riding Horses
by candycane2010
Summary: Korra and the rest of the gang are going to horse camp...the same camp that May,Misty,Drew,Ash,Leaf,Dawn,Gary,and Paul are going to.When they get paired up,what will happen?Summary sux.Hope the story will be better.


**This is one of my first stories,so please be nice.I gotta say something first.I have an OC in the is not is based off of a character that I read in someone else's get full credit for her.**

Disclaimer:I do not own the Pokemon or Legend of Korra characters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Korra's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I am so happy!Tenzin is finally letting me go to camp._I better tell Mako and Bolin._I thing I knew,I was at the Pro-wrestling arena.I made my way up to the attic.

"Guys,guess what?"I said

"What?"They both asked

"Tenzin is letting me go to camp,on one condition.I have to go to horse camp with you guys."

"We don't mind someone else coming with and Asami are coming too,"Bolin said happily

"We better get packing if we want get there on time"stated Mako.

We went our separate ways to pack.

Soon,Asami came to bring us all to the ferry station.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In Johto with May,Ash,Dawn,Paul,Misty,Leaf,Gary,and Drew.

May's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone was super are going to horse camp again!I heard everyone's conversations behind me.

"I can't wait to see Champ again,"Drew said.

"I hope Princess is prettier than ever!"Dawn exclaimed.

"Troublesome,"is all that Paul said at Dawn's comment

"Ash,you idiot!Bravery can't have babies!He's a a horse,Dewdrop,can have 's a girl,"Misty argued.

Then there was Gary and was chasing Leaf around trying to kiss ,Misy got mad and her mallet connected with Gary's thing I knew,the ferry was here to pick us up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the ranch

Korra's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We got to the ranch,and there were already 5 people were bringing their suitcases to the all decided to bring our suitcases to our cabins,and meet at the bulletin board in 5 minutes so we could see our horses.

**5 minutes later**

I looked and here is the list:

Ash-Bravery

Misty-Dewdrop

May-Mystic

Drew-Champ

Leaf-Black Forest

Gary-Casper

Paul-Storm

Dawn-Princess

Korra-Naga

Mako-Blaze

Bolin-Pabu

Asami-Lady

Kanari-Star

Iroh-Honor

We went to see our was very pretty.I read the information paper stuck to the stall is what it said:

Name:Naga

Breed:Mustang

Gender:Mare

Age:5

Height:12.2 hands high

Coat color:White

Mane color:White

Markings:None

Other info:She was found in the North Pole as a foal.

Naga is so I had her tacked up and walking outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mako's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I went to Blaze's stall and looked at the information on the is what it said:

Name:Blaze

Breed:Azteca

Gender:Stallion

Age:6

Height:13.2 hands high

Coat color:Brown

Mane color:Brown

Markings:A blaze and one sock on his left hind foot

Other info:He was found while firefighters were fighting a fire,hence the name.

Soon he was tacked up and being led out into the court for us to meet Korra and the others.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Asami's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I saw Lady and was so happy I got her as my info paper said this:

Name:Lady

Breed:Thoroughbred

Gender:Mare

Age:4

Height:12 hands high

Coat color:Gray

Mane color:Gray

Markings:A star and 2 socks on each of her hind feet.

Other info:Her mother and father were famous racehorses.

Eventually she was tacked up and being led outside so we could meet the others outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bolin's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoI saw Pabu and was not happy I went to camp this 's what the paper said:

Name:Pabu

Breed:Shetland Pony

Gender:Stallion

Age:4Height:6.3 hands highCoat color:Cherry Bay

Mane color:BlackMarkings:None

Other info:Tends to overeat.

_Someone must've messed up the information…_I thought.

"Excuse me,"I said calling one of the stable hands over,"My name is Bolin and I think that something is wrong with the info."

"Billy…Bob…ah,here it 6..."the stable hand read.

"My brother probably put that I was 6 so that I could get in for aren't really barely have enough money."I explained,"Is there any way that I can get another horse?"

"I'm really sorry but all of the bigger horses are 're stuck with Pabu for the whole camp."

I sadly tacked him up and led him outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kanari's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I went to see my horse.I decided to go on a trail ride in a few minutes.I pulled my long blond hair into a ponytail.I got to Star's stall and I was greeted by a happy horse.

"Hey,girl!Ready for another awesome year?"

I checked her info to make sure they got it all years ago,they got the info wrong.

Name:Star

Breed:OrlovGender:Mare

Age:3

Height:10.5 hands highCoat color:WhiteMane color:White

Markings:A brown star on her info:Her star marking is a perfect 's also very unusual because stars aren't usually 're usually white.

All to tack up and go.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Iroh's POVOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Honor,stall 1432_.Is all I kept I got to stall info paper said:

Name:HonorBreed:OldenburgGender:StallionAge:6Height:16.2 hands highCoat color:Dark brownMane color:Dark brownMarkings:noneOther info:Thought to be one of President Zuko's horses grandsons.

So happy that I got one of Zuko's horses' ,we were tacked up and outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile with the Pokemon gang…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

May's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Let's get tacked up and meet for a hack in about 30 minutes."Dawn suggested.

"Great idea!"Leaf and Misty agreed.

"See you guys later,"I said while walking away.

I pretty much ran to Mystic's stall.

"MYSTIC!"I screamed happily as I saw my horse's head pop over the door.

_I'm gonna read the paper even though I already know what it says.I bet Mist and everyone else is gonna do that too._I thought

Name:Mystic

Breed:Hafligner

Height:12.4 hands high

Age:4

Coat color:White

Mane color:Gold

Markings:none

Other info:Thought to be an angel horse.

the right info.I wonder how everyone else is doing….We tacked up and went outside

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Leaf's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Looks like Forest but its not…Forest is smaller._

I read the info to see to it really was Forest.

Name:Black Forest

Breed:Friesian

Gender:Stallion

Age:5

Height:13.4 Hands high

Coat color:Black

Mane color:Black

Markings:none

Other info:Found in a protective

He got so much I was leading him outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Misty's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Stall 1005423.I'm gonna read the paper even though I know what it says._

Name:Dewdrop

Breed:Appaloosa

Gender:Mare

Age:6

Height:15.2

Coat color:Brown

Mane color:Brown

Markings:White Appaloosa spots

Other info:Her spots look like to learn tricks.

Soon we were going outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoDawn's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I knew which stall was Princess's stall right always got the biggest stall.I read the paper:

Name:Princess

Breed:Cleveland Bay

Gender:Mare

Age:3

Height:12.3 Hands high

Coat color:Cherry bay

Mane color:Black

Markings:none

Other info:She is the horse of the "Princess of Sinnoh".

They even said that I was the 's so nice having my parents own this camp.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drew's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I knew that Champ and I would win a lot of blue ribbons this year at 's no horse in this stall.

_I wonder what horse is supposed to be in here…_I read that paper.

Name:Champ

Breed:Arabian

Gender:Stallion

Age:4

Height:15.6 hands high

Coat color:White

Mane color:White

Markings:none

Other info:Famous for being in movies.

"Where the hell is my horse?!"I asked a stable hand.

"A girl named Brianna tacked him up and led him outside.I think she's looking for you."

"Thanks"

I didn't wait to hear what he said because I ran out to find Brianna.I found her in 3 minutes.

"Give me my horse right now."

"Not until I get my hello kiss."

"In your dreams."

"No horse for you,then."she said while walking away laughing…until Champ stopped in the middle of the row.

"You stupid animal!Let's go!"

"Shouldn't have called him stupid."

Next thing you knew,Brianna was being brought to the hospital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Paul's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I saw a bunch of girls near a stall…Storm's stall.

"I wonder who his owner is."

"I bet he's cute!"

"I heard he's a total jerk."

"His owner is right here."I say,making them turn and look.

"He is cute"I heard one girl whisper to another.

"If you'll excuse me,I need to tack up my leave."

"He's also a jerk"She whispered to the girl again.

"How can such a pretty horse have a mean owner?"

"What do you mean?"I asked forcefully.

"In his info he was described as so cute,and we thought that his owner would be cute to the info,"she then started reading,

"Name:Storm

Breed:Nonius

Gender:Stallion

Age:5

Height:14.5 hands high

Coat color:Gray

Mane color:Black

Markings:A thunderbolt shaped mark on his rump

Other info:Some think that he was sent by the god of thunder because of the mark on his rump.

sounds cute."

" !"

I just solved the girl problem…except for two.

"Hey,Paul."

"Yo,Ice Cube."

Great…Troublesome and Ursula are I had tacked up my horse,so I just grabbed the reins and Troublesome's arm and walked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gary's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Time to tack up the ghost…_I paper explains why they call him the ghost.

Name:Casper

Breed:Thoroughbred

Gender:Stallion

Age:2

Height:14.2 hands high

Coat color:Black

Mane color:White

Markings:Perfect stripe down his face

Other info:White feet that make him look like he's floating give him his looks like a blur when he challenge him to a race.

Soon we were outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ash's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I stopped shoving an excesive amount of cheeseburgers into my mouth to take time to tack up my horse.

"Name:Bravery

Breed:Missouri Fox Trotter

Gender:Stallion

Age:3

Height:14.6 hands high

Coat color:Dark Gray

Mane color:Gray

Markings:Dapples

Other info:Can teleport."I read to no one…maybe I was just reading to well.

"Outside."I said while climbing we were outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**Finally uploaded…Please read my other stories! ****J I would really appreciate review!I would love out.I'll update ASAP.**


End file.
